


we never had a chance here (fanmix)

by elijah_was_a_prophet



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/pseuds/elijah_was_a_prophet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	we never had a chance here (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).



[WE NEVER HAD A CHANCE HERE](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL)

[I'm not a good person- Pat The Bunny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWTi4d56JRE&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=2&t=0s)

_I don't know why I am this way  
I'm not a good person, not even to you  
I'm staying home because I can't stand the sound  
Of another heartbeat in the room_

[Lately I've Been Feeling Tired of Everyone I Know- Flatsound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHAfIizNyu0&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=3&t=0s)

_'Cause every time I'm out, I want to go home  
And every time I'm home, I feel so alone  
I can't expect to sit and wait around to die  
For the rest of my life_

[Two Beers In- Freethrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNcc4PTZDAg&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=4&t=0s)

_Two beers in  
Already feels like it's one of those nights to forget  
The more that I drink, the more that I feel broken and alone  
At a party with friends_

[Cinco De Mayo Shit Show- Marietta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HrIWYKkHOk&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=5&t=0s)

_Last night, I wanted to leave all my friends out  
Desperate chance dragged me out of the sand  
But chance's a certain way of getting stuck  
On one small desperate action robbed me of all my good luck_

[Angela- flower face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xmDUSyP268&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=6&t=0s)

_On the lookout, baby won’t you look out?  
A car full of raccoons, I think that I’m crazy  
_

[Dancing- Mellow Fellow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaH_WX8CS7c&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=7&t=0s)

_Swayin' away with you  
Even if I know it'll never realize  
Maybe one day I'll wake up  
Maybe someday it'll be true_

[Everybody's Talkin'- Henry Nilsson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzFM_-1moSo&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=8&t=0s)

_People stoppin', starin'  
I can't see their faces  
Only the shadows of their eyes_

[Kids- Current Joys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDDulcqQEuc&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=9&t=0s)

_Oh I'm just a kid  
I always make mistakes  
And I never say I'm sorry  
Cause they're mistakes that I made_

[I Went to Our Lady of Perpetual Healing- Simon Joyner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=if2FPUJcDbw&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=10&t=0s)

_I started to stagger in my confusion  
I start to withdrawing into my grieve  
I was forced to sleep inside the ruins of my crumbling tower of believe_

[c u in da ballpit- Camping in Alaska](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFfToWMsT1c&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=11&t=0s)

_And this feeling's burning in the pit of my fucking stomach  
And this fire is lit all up and down my spine  
But you waiver  
And say  
We all live so we all die  
_

[It Looks Sad- Creature](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIubkIOdmiY&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=12&t=0s)

_I got some things to do  
But I don't want to do 'em  
I got some things to say  
I will never say 'em to your face, to your face  
_

[Quiet- This Will Destroy You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRa3-3UM0o&list=PLYxn9QayHpj0VYBz78C8QqOVhKF6v67bL&index=13&t=0s)

[Instrumental]


End file.
